


Head Ogre Heels: A Shrohan Love Story

by funkymonky



Series: Shrohan Week 2020 (Prompts 2-7) [1]
Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Divorce, First Dates, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), M/M, Post-Divorce, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, it's never ogre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymonky/pseuds/funkymonky
Summary: Morioh's eccentric mangaka Kishibe Rohan rarely takes a break from his morning routine. However, due to a change of plans, he ends up falling head ogre heels.
Relationships: Fiona/Shrek (Shrek), Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Shrohan Week 2020 (Prompts 2-7) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Head Ogre Heels: A Shrohan Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for Shrohan Week 2020  
> it's still pretty much a WIP, for now >:3c.  
> i meant for it to be something cursed, but i'm pretty proud of how it's turned out so far

**SLAM!!**

Shrek tried once again to no avail to see his wife and kids, only to have the door shut in his face.

“Fiona, wait! I’ll change, I promise! I don’t want to lose the kids!”

“Mother was right, I should’ve listened to her", Fiona said to the ogre with tears in her eyes. "Cheaters never change, now get out of my sight!”

**~ A few years later ~**

Kishibe Rohan was known as a rather eccentric individual in Morioh. While he was famous for his manga Pink Dark Boy, nobody really knew what he was like out of the limelight. The townsfolk were all the same to him, always asking him for autographs or if he could draw them for free, much to his annoyance. He disliked everyone in his small town, unless they had some use for Pink Dark Boy.

But today was different. As he was getting himself breakfast before his daily walk through Morioh, he noticed that he was out of onions in his kitchen. Thus, changing his plans, deciding to take a trip to St. Gentleman’s instead. It was there in the produce section where he saw a tall, green and incredibly handsome ogre staring at the onions intently.

“You really seem to like onions,” Rohan said to the ogre.

“Yeah, I do. They are a lot like me.” he said.

Intrigued by the ogre's deep connection to an onion, he simply had to know more about this odd fellow.

“Oh? How so?”

“Onions have layers. Ogres have layers. Everyone has layers. We all have a shell that we use to hide our most vulnerable parts from the world. But not everybody likes onions.”

“Ah, that’s really interesting. I’ve never heard of anyone comparing something that deep to a simple little onion before. What’s your name?”

The mangaka held his hand out to shake the ogre’s and introduced himself.

“I’m Kishibe Rohan.”

The ogre shook his hand and said, “I’m Shrek.”

“Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet you, Shrek.”

After the mangaka walked away, the ogre felt a small piece of paper in his hand. He opened it and to his surprise, he saw Rohan’s phone number written in it.

He never thought anyone would ever love him again after his messy divorce from Fiona. He hadn’t exactly been faithful to her in the past, which ultimately tore their marriage apart. Leaving him to only see his triplets every other weekend.

Later that day, Shrek couldn’t stop thinking of when he first made contact with the eccentric man’s kind, swamp green colored eyes. He was the first person in Morioh to ever show genuine interest in a freak like him, treating him as an equal. Rohan wasn’t afraid of him at all.

 _Was this meant to be?_ he pondered.

With slight hesitation, the ogre decided to give Rohan a chance. He then put the number into his phone and mustered up the courage to text him.

**Hey, Rohan!**

**It’s me, Shrek**

**From St. Gentleman’s**

Sent. All he had to do now was wait for a response back. An hour later, the sound of the phone woke him up from his nap. He picked up his phone and to his surprise, he saw that he had gotten a text back from Rohan.

**Heyyy Shrek**

**Do you want to go to Tonio’s? Tonight at 5?**

The ogre's heart was beating out of his chest. Without any further hesitation, he quickly responded back to Rohan.

**Yeah, that sounds nice!**

**See you there!**

After an hour, the ogre was ready. He quickly got into his car, pulled up a GPS app on his phone, and headed to Tonio's.


End file.
